The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbomachine and a staged combustion system of a turbomachine.
A turbomachine may include a combustor, a turbine section and a transition piece. The combustor is formed to define an interior in which fuel and air are combustible to produce a working fluid. The turbine section is disposed downstream from the combustor and is formed to be receptive of at least the working fluid produced in the combustor for power generation operations. The transition piece is fluidly interposed between the combustor and the turbine section. As such, the transition piece is configured to transport the working fluid from the combustor 20 the turbine section.
The fuel used by the turbomachine can often be expensive, insufficiently volatile for a given turbomachine operation or excessively volatile for a given turbomachine operation. Generally, however, turbomachines lack fuel flexibility that would alleviate these concerns.